


Lose My Mind

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Broken rib, Depression, Fake AH Crew, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, hostility in Michael, the boy gets hurt and really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Michael gets shot while working a heist with the crew. The bullet wound proves greater problems than inticipated and Michael suffers from the lack of hands in activity. Jeremy and Gavin try their best to keep him relaxed.





	1. Chapter 1

Normally all the blood wouldn’t bother him. Hell, it usually gave him a thrill. It was different this time. It wasn’t some bastard who tried to hurt his crew or some civilian who got caught up in the gunfire by accident. It was his blood.

His own blood spilling out of a too deep graze on his side dangerously close to his right lung. Maybe he was lucky it didn’t hit anything important. Maybe he was lucky it wasn’t deep enough to bleed out from. Just possibly a cracked rib from the impact of the bullet.

Michael lifted a shaky hand up and pressed it to his comm. He kept his other hand pressed tightly against his wound. Fuck, Geoff was going to kill him for getting hurt.

“Man down,” Michael said, “Alley off Alta Place. Graze on my right side way too close for comfort.”

He could hear the sirens passing by. They had no clue Michael was down here. He wanted to keep it that way.

“I’m heading over,” Jeremy’s voice came on the comms, “Hang tight.”

Could Michael really keep it together for that long? God he hoped so. He would be fine, he told himself. He was going to be fine. He must have lied to himself as things started to go blurry.

Then Jeremy arrived and he was being lifted into the backseat of that disturbingly bright car. Another body sat back there with him, forcing Michael to rest his head in their lap while they stroked his hair. Michael could tell it was Gavin from the smell of the cologne.

“It’s okay boi,” Gavin said, “I’m right here. I’m right here and I’m not leaving. You’re going to be fine.”

Gavin was right. Michael was fine. He was quickly patched up when they arrived home and set on bed rest until the wound healed. Michael was going to go fucking insane.

Ryan helped the lads move the gaming consoles into the room to help Michael out. Yet, playing the same damn rounds of the same damn games over and over really messed with a person.

—

Michael couldn’t stand the lonely nights. He was alone and the pain in his side started to ache more. He couldn’t lay on his side and he could swear his ass was going to be messed up from all the sitting.

He groaned a bit when he shifted in the bed. His chest burned and his lungs seemed to stop working. What the hell was happening to him?

Michael couldn’t breathe. He was gasping for air, clutching at the bedsheet with one hand and fumbling to snatch his phone off the nightstand.

He needed to call Gavin or Jeremy for help. The gents were out for a meeting and he needed help now.

There was a crash as he accidentally knocked his phone off, along with a glass of water that took no time to shatter. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Michael’s brain repeated.

The door to the room was thrown open and in came the lads. They looked shocked and scared. A combination that made Michael panic more.

Jeremy carefully lifted Michael off the bed and nodded at Gavin, who rushed out of the room to do something Michael didn’t know.

“You’ll be fine, Michael. We’re going to get you to the hospital and everything is going to be fine,” Jeremy told him as he carried Michael out of the room.

Michael hardly heard his words. He was far too panicked and in pain to focus. One hand clutched at his chest and the other at Jeremy’s shirt. He didn’t want to die. Not like this.

Jeremy rushed him to the car and into the backseat with Gavin. Michael felt himself being held into Gavin’s chest. The car started moving and he groaned out in pain.

He could vaguely hear Gavin talking to someone on the phone. Michael tried to focus on that instead of the pain as he tried to breathe. Gavin looked worse still, face pale and wrinkled with worry. Michael felt bad for scaring them like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael didn’t remember what happened after that. He woke up to bright, beaming lights and a numbing pain in his right side. Michael felt like he was was waking up from a nasty hangover. It was miserable. With half-lidded eyes, he tilted his head to the side.

Gavin was to his left passed out in one of the chairs. Michael could almost feel how uncomfortable that position must be. Michael didn’t wake him; he didn’t want to. Gavin hardly slept and he needed it.

He could hear faint voices that sounded like they were coming from outside the room. Michael lifted his head slightly but was too weak to keep it up. He glanced towards the wall of windows surrounding the door and took in what he saw.

Jeremy was standing outside, still wearing the clothes from before, and talking to a doctor. Michael looked over the doctor. A man with tan skin, black hair slicked back, and a white coat covering what looked to be a suit. Way too fancy, Michael told himself, what an overachiever.

Michael saw Jeremy glanced over at him before looking back at the doctor. Then Jeremy did a double take and almost dropped the coffee that Michael just noticed he was holding. The shorter man and the doctor stepped inside the room.

Jeremy smiled at Michael, “Hey buddy. You’re finally awake.”

Michael tried to speak, but he noticed the mask covering his face. He moved a hand up to it: an oxygen mask. He tried to take it off, but Jeremy stopped him. Michael gave him an odd look.

“You've suffered from pneumothorax,” the doctor spoke up from Michael’s right, forcing him to turn and look, “You weren’t given proper medical care from the bullet wound and a piece of cracked rib punctured your right lung.”

Michael could’ve sworn his whole world was crushed. He had never had this happen before. He glanced over at Jeremy. The shorter lad absentmindedly took Michael’s hand in his own with eyes focused on the doctor. Michael turned back to the doctor and listened to him. The doctor was glancing over the three with nervous eyes that Michael caught with precision.

“We had to surgically remove the fractured rib and fix your lung. To assure the stitches won’t break, we have you on a ventilator, hence the mask. You won’t be able to breathe on your own for a few days. We had to insert a tube down your throat before the surgery that we took out during, which is why you aren’t able to speak now since your throat is raw.”

“Will we be able to take him home today?” Jeremy asked and Michael knew why.

Why would a hospital take in a member of the Fakes and make sure they didn’t die? Either they were on an opposing gang who wanted information, or they were being held at metaphorical (or literal) gunpoint.

The doctor shifted nervously, “In a few hours when the tests arrive, yes.”

Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand and shook his head. He didn’t want a punctured lung. He didn’t want to not speak. He didn’t want this. He wanted to be normal again.

It meant no fire, no smoke, no gasoline, no guns, no doing his fucking job. Michael was pissed and if he wasn’t tied down to this bed with wires everywhere, then he would have jumped up and beaten the doctor for even insisting he wasn’t going to be his normal self immediately.

“You will be given bedrest for at least a week, if not more,” the doctor spoke up again, “Your lung needs time to properly heal.”

The doctor left after giving a paper with information to Jeremy. Michael wanted to disappear. He hated this with a burning passion. He could live with a broken arm or leg. At least then he could still do his job. A punctured lung? Absolutely not.

“I’m sorry Michael,” Jeremy spoke up as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed, “It was my fault. I convinced Jack that there wasn’t anything wrong with your ribs and it was just a bullet wound. I should have just kept my damn mouth shut.”

Michael shook his head and frowned. He wanted to tell Jeremy it wasn’t his fault with words. The look in his eyes just wasn’t enough to sell it. He knew how Jeremy got when he started blaming himself for things he didn’t do. Michael reached a shaky hand up to tug at his oxygen mask and pull it off his face only slightly.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Michael’s voice didn’t sound like his own. It was far too quiet and scratchy. He sounded sick. He sounded like he was dying -and maybe he was. Jeremy looked almost as surprised as he did. Michael let the mask cover his face once again. His lungs burned from removing it and the talking wasn’t helping either.

Jeremy frowned and ran his thumb over Michael’s hand. Michael wished he knew what Jeremy was thinking. He wished he could help. He wished he could sit up right here, right now, and hug him. Though lately, wishing never got him anywhere.

There was a shift heard. Fabric against rubber and a small groan. A crack of joints and a satisfied sigh. Michael knew that sigh. He could pick out that sigh from a million different ones. A sigh he recognized from a man spending too many hours hunched over a computer with his face in the screen. A sigh from a man that Michael would bring coffee or tea to that would help him stay up and work but only ended in the two talking for hours and convincing Jeremy to play video games with them until they all passed out on the couch. It was Gavin’s sigh.

“Michael’s awake?” The British man asked, directing the question to Jeremy, “You should have woken me up!”

Jeremy laughed. It was short and sad, full of worry and regret. Michael hated it. He never wanted them him to laugh like that again, so forced and awful and it was all Michael’s fault. He hated this.

Michael watched as Gavin pushed himself out of that godawful chair and over to the bedside next to Jeremy. Gavin reached down and ran a hand through Michael’s hair, letting it rest with fingers tangled in his curls. Michael smiled a bit. As much as he hated people touching him, it just felt nice like this with Jeremy’s hand in his and Gavin’s hand in his hair. Maybe if he wished hard enough, this feeling would last forever but wishes never come true.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m gonna go get some real food. This hospital crap is gonna fuck with my diet,” Jeremy told the two as he stood up, “Don’t do anything without me okay?” He joked a bit.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead along with one on Gavin’s cheek. He flashed them a worried smile after mentally noting the order Gavin mumbled out to him. Michael watched as Jeremy walked out. It reminded him of the nights were the three of them were laid out on the couch piled on top of each other, drunk and happy. Their limbs would be tangled and breath hot on the others. Jeremy would offer to cook them some ‘real food’ which almost always ended in the penthouse being nearly burned down and a pizza or two delivered. Michael missed that.

Gavin looked at Michael. He took in all the tubes and monitors. He looked over the way Michael’s heart rate was dangerously low and his blood pressure wasn’t too good either. Gavin sighed and ran a hand through his own hair that was slowly fading back to normal. Michael reached up to grab his hand as he looked at him. He could sense Gavin’s stress and knew it was his fault. Gavin squeezed Michael’s hand lightly and met his eyes.

“I know I’ve never said it before, but I love you and Jeremy -and not like I love the others. You guys mean so much more to me and seeing you like this… I almost lost it this time, Michael. I thought for sure you were gone and I wasn’t going to make it,” Gavin ranted a bit and looked away from him, “Jeremy had to hold me down. I was a right mess.”

Michael pondered over his words for a bit. He listened to them again and again in his head until he could form some type of reply. Something that wouldn’t upset Gavin. Something that would inevitably make him feel better and sound like normal Michael. He pulled the mask weakly off his face and looked at Gavin.

“Not the first time he’s held you down,” Michael joked with his still scratchy voice.

He mentally slapped himself for that joke. A fucking sex joke when your boyfriend is depressed? Nice going dumbass. Yet, Gavin let out a small airy laugh. The Brit shook his head and ran his hand through Michael’s hair again, staring out him with those pretty eyes of his.

“Of course you’d say something like that, you minge,” Gavin rolled his eyes jokingly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Michael smiled slightly and spoke again, “Tryna make my boi happy.”

Gavin mumbled something about Michael always making him happy before telling him to stop speaking before he hurt himself. Michael shifted a bit more on the bed so Gavin could lay beside him. He really just needed more human contact now. Even if he hated it and even if he shouldn’t. Gavin was careful not to mess up any of Michael’s tubes and wires as he laid next to him. Michael leaned his head against Gavin’s shoulder. He felt Gavin’s hand in his hair again. Gavin always loved that.

The door opened and they both looked towards it. Jeremy walked in with a bag of some off brand fast food restaurant in one hand and a couple drinks in the other. He sat the bag on the bedside table next to Gavin, along with the drinks. Jeremy pulled a coke out and sipped it slightly before sitting on the edge of the bed by Gavin’s feet.

“Got your fries Gav. Made it a large so Michael can have some. Also got you a water Michael. I’m sure it might help,” Jeremy explained and flashed a thoughtful smile towards Michael.

It was quiet for a few minutes, apart from the crunching of Gavin chewing on fries and the little ‘want some?’s he mumbled out to Michael. Of course, the older lad always agreed. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until the food was in his mouth

“Oh,” Jeremy spoke as if he had an epiphany, “I got your meds in the car too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was ecstatic. He was home. Finally fucking home. He could lay in his own bed with his boys and do whatever the hell he wanted. The house was warm and smelled slightly of vanilla. The gents were sitting on the couch with Trevor and Alfredo on the loveseat.

Jeremy adjusted the arm he had wrapped around Michael’s waist to keep him up. Michael held onto Jeremy’s shoulder and leaned on him slightly. He felt so fucking stupid now, like some kind of freak.

“Michael, hey. How are you buddy?” Geoff was the first to speak. He pushed himself off the couch, dropping the arm he hand around Jack’s shoulders, and moved slowly over to Michael. Geoff was being cautious and Michael hated it.

“Peachy,” Michael mumbled with his still scratchy voice.

Geoff frowned and looked at him, “I’m sorry buddy. I know how much this must suck.”

Michael stayed quiet as he looked down at his feet. He shuffled slightly and sighed a bit. Jeremy rubbed circles on Michael’s hip with his thumb. Gavin moved up behind him with a bag in hand.

“How about we sit you down?” Jeremy asked and started to help Michael to the couch.

The whole crew seemed to stand up and move away from the couch as Michael was brought over to it. Michael leaned back against the couch and looked at the others. He felt angry that they saw him so fragile now like he would break if they so much as breathed on him.

“Just sit the fuck down.” Michael’s words came out a little too angry. “Don’t treat me like I’m your mom’s goddamn China that you don’t want to break.”

The others seemed to slowly sit down after that, mumbling an apology. Jeremy and Gavin took it upon themselves to sit on either side of Michael. The cloud of worry in the room only seemed to grow. Michael did his best to ignore it, but he felt like he was being suffocated by it. No one spoke, no one moved, no one took their eyes off Michael. He was about to start yelling like a pot of water on the stove when it hits its boiling point.

“Alright. Next fucking person to lighten the goddamn mood and go get me a drink gets two hundred dollars right here, right now,” Michael snapped and looked around at everyone.

Michael watched as Alfredo stood up. Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the couch. Alfredo mumbled some curses and crossed his arms. Michael shot her a look.

“You can’t drink with the meds you’re on,” Jack told him and crossed her arms.

Michael rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, dizzy from standing. Jeremy and Gavin immediately stood to hold him up. They gave each other a questioning look before looking at Michael. Michael was intent on making everything normal. If he fucked up his lung again, so be it.

“I got it,” Michael mumbled and pulled his arms away from them.

“Micoo please,” Gavin pleaded. The old nickname rolling off his tongue.

Michael looked at him and sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. The lads followed close behind to offer assistance if needed. Michael swung the fridge open a little too aggressively. The contents that lined the shelves on the door rattled. He reached in and bottle out a water bottle and twisted it open. Shutting the fridge and leaning against the counter, Michael took a sip of the water.

Michael sat the bottle on the counter and looked at the two, “Didn’t say what kind of drink now did I?”

Jeremy and Gavin shared a glance that Michael couldn’t read. They moved over to Michael and leaned against the counter next to him. Michael sighed and leaned against Gavin’s shoulder as Jeremy rubbed his back. He tried to explain what he was feeling, tried to let them know, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want them to know -didn’t think they would understand.

“I have to get used to it,” Michael finally spoke. “I’m not used to nothing.”

Gavin slipped an arm around Michael’s shoulders, “It’s only a week or two-”

“A week or two of doing jackshit. A week or two of bedrest. A week or two of doing nothing. A week or two of being nothing,” Michael interrupted.

Gavin looked down and let his arm fall off Michael’s shoulder. He knew when Michael was angry and that always meant he needed to keep quiet. Jeremy’s hand didn’t move. He pressed a bit harder against Michael’s skin. The pressure telling Michael he was being too aggressive. Michael got the hint and sighed as he let himself shrink slightly, mumbling an apology.

Gavin’s hand moved up to the back of Michael’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, “I know you’re stressed and angry, but you can’t let it get to you, love.”

Michael nodded and let his eyes close and he leaned his head against Gavin’s. He just let himself think. He thought about what Gavin said. Maybe he was right. Maybe Michael just needed to relax and not let it get to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for guns and sad shit my dudes.

Michael was slowly getting better as the week went on. He let himself relax and didn’t mind not going on the job Geoff assigned. Or at least that’s what he let the crew think. Michael was forced to sleep in the same bed with his boyfriends. Not that he minded, he really did love the two, he just didn’t want to vent around them. 

 

So when Geoff had the crew assigned to go off on a run that would last overnight, Michael was glad. He told Geoff that he didn’t need a babysitter; he would be fine alone. Geoff didn’t want to let him stay alone at first, but he gave in eventually. Michael smiled a bit at the kisses on his cheek from Jeremy and Gavin and a promise to come back unscathed as they left.

 

Michael managed through the day with a glass of whiskey he wouldn’t tell the crew that he was drinking. He stayed on the couch the whole day thinking everything over. Michael’s mind was relaxed for the first few hours. Then the sky went dark with his thoughts tagging along. He was expendable. 

 

That’s how Michael found himself sitting there in his room staring at the drawer next to his bedside that held that awful, awful thing he kept there for safety reasons. He was contemplating something he shouldn’t. It’s not like they needed him, right? They could find another loudmouthed pyromaniac to take his place. Jeremy and Gavin.. Well, they had each other. They never needed him. Michael started to spin a web of lies for himself, getting caught by accident. 

 

His eyes clouded with hot, angry tears as his feet carried him to the drawer. His body was working without his mind telling it to. It was like he was this foreign creature hidden away behind the shell of a man. Michael’s left hand reached out for the drawer and pulled it open; his right hand reaching inside for the silver chrome gun that laid there untouched. 

 

Michael’s fingers wrapped around the gun like they were molded to fit flawlessly. He glanced towards the door, searching for something to stop him. Maybe hoping those familiar faces would pop into the doorway and tell Michael how wrong he was -how much they needed him. Yet, they didn’t show. Michael slunk down to his knees. His hand shaking slightly and his mind rushing with thoughts he couldn’t comprehend.

 

There was a noise that came out faint in the back of Michael’s brain. It didn’t register with him at first. He barely even noticed the hands tugging the gun from his own and throwing it across the room. He barely felt the pair of arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him close. Michael’s mind snapped back and he was in control of his body again. Tears falling from his closed eyes and leaving paths down his cheeks. 

 

“Michael,” Jeremy’s voice was fading in, “Michael please.”

 

Michael felt hands on his cheeks and thumbs swiping at the tears that burned his skin. Michael’s eyes opened slowly. Jeremy was sitting right in front of him. His face was contorted with fear and worry. Michael’s heart broke knowing he caused that. He glanced down seeing the arms around his chest, recognizing them immediately from the gold jewelry that covered them. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Michael spoke in a voice he barely recognized. It was shaky and  _ scared.  _ “I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

Jeremy shook his head and pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead, “You should’ve called us, Michael. We would’ve came back as quick as possible.”

 

The arms around him tightened as Gavin’s voice filled Michael’s ears. “Why would you do such a thing?”

 

Michael couldn’t find it in himself to explain. His eyes darted to the floor and he mumbled something incomprehensible. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say at first. Not until Jeremy sighed and slowly tried to loosen Gavin’s grip. Michael felt himself being pulled forward into Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy kept repeating himself. Michael could hardly hear what he was saying until it clicked. 

 

“ _ We need you. _ ”

 

Michael hands clutched at Jeremy’s jacket as his eyes filled with tears. Less of angry ones, and more apologetic. He felt so stupid for nearly doing something like that, for believing himself. Michael could hear voices in the doorway and he felt sick to his stomach. Geoff’s sigh sounded louder than Jeremy’s comforting words. He could hear Trevor mumbling something. Jack whispered something and Ryan spoke back to her.

  
The whole crew was here. The whole crew knew what Michael nearly did. He was never going to be allowed to do anything alone again. Hell, Geoff would demand Michael stay away from  _ anything _ that could be used as a weapon. That meant no work, no heists, and jumping back to square one. Michael couldn’t blame anyone but himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Michael was forced to have a babysitter. He hated it, but he knew he did it to himself. Ryan was watching him as they sat on the couch, playing some kind of video game to distract themselves. The rest of the crew went out for drinks. Well, Jack, Jeremy, and Gavin went out for drinks. Geoff and Ryan stayed home, partially to watch Michael and partially because they didn’t want to be in the bar. Michael hated it.

Ryan being around wasn’t too bad. He wouldn’t bring up what happened. He would just offer to play video games with Michael or sit outside with him. He knew Michael needed space sometimes too and let him have it. Michael was appreciative of that. Geoff, however, was a whole different story. Even when he wasn’t in view, Michael could feel Geoff’s disappointed gaze on him. Every second passing and Michael knew the man was upset.

“I’m sorry,” Michael blurted out in a scratchy tone of voice. Geoff wasn’t even in the living room with him. “I’m so fucking sorry Geoff. I know that was dumb and I know I shouldn't even have thought about it, but I did, and I’m sorry. Oh please stop treating me like a damn child. I’m not fragile. I’m not gonna break at any second. I needed my space and I got it and I know I did something stupid with it, but god Geoff I’m not that fucking stupid. I know you’re disappointed and I’m so so fucking sorry,” Michael was on the verge of full on sobbing at this point.

His voice had gone quiet as wavered. His head was in his hands. He fucked everything up and it was his own stupid fucking fault. Michael flinched when he felt the hand in his back. He glanced over and saw the couch dip down beside him with Geoff coming in view. Michael knew he was about to get some kind of lecture.

“I’m not disappointed in you, Michael. I’m just worried. I care about you. We care about you. If we were to lose you, the whole damn team would be in shambles. We need you,” Geoff said and looked at him, “As dumb as what you did was, I’m not upset. I’m not mad. I just don’t want it to happen again because I know if it did -and you went through with it- we would lose Jeremy and Gavin too.”

Michael slunk back against the couch. Almost as if he thought hard enough, it would eat him whole and take him away from this. He never thought of it how Geoff explained. He was hurting his boys by doing this. Michael sighed and slunk down even further into the couch, if that was even possible, and stared up at the ceiling.

“I’m terrible. I’m losing my goddamned mind and hurting the ones I love because of it,” Michael mumbled. His voice full of worry and sadness.

Geoff sighed and shook his head, “You just need to talk to them. Please for the love of god talk to those two. They need to know what’s on your mind.”

Michael glanced over at him. Geoff was right. Michael knew that. He just didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. Jeremy and Gavin didn’t exactly understand Michael’s point. They didn’t get how he felt so useless like this. He needed to be out in the middle of all that heat. He needed a gun in his hand. He needed the thrill of an explosion and a car chase. Jeremy and Gavin didn’t understand that.

-

Geoff and Jack forced the lads into the kitchen, shoved some drinks in their hands, and left. Michael eyed his drink, weary to drink while on his medication. He said fuck it and took a sip. Jeremy and Gavin sipped their drinks as well. Each knew something needed to be said between them, but only Michael knew what it was.

Jeremy cleared his throat, “So what’s up?”

“Geoff umm.. he wanted me to talk to you guys,” Michael’s voice was low and sorrowful.

Gavin immediately looked panicked, “You’re not leaving us are you? Michael boy please don’t leave.”

“Relax. I’m not leaving you guys,” Michael stopped him before he could say anything else, “Just got some shit to get off my chest, I guess.”

Jeremy put a comforting hand on his shoulder, telling him it was okay. That they were there for him. Gavin’s hand made its way to Michael’s and held it for comfort. Michael tried to remind himself that the two of them were there to help. He took a deep breath and let him shoulders sag. Their eyes were on him, and it wasn’t helping at all.

“I just.. I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Michael didn’t meet their eyes. “I’ve been stressed beyond relief and the.. The fucking bedrest-babysitter bullshit isn’t helping. I need to be out doing things. I _need_ my hands on something dangerous. I need to put my aggression out on something and sitting here, in this fucking building, is only gonna make all that go towards myself. You guys wouldn’t understand. You’re more level headed. I just really need to be doing things, okay? I need everyone to stop treating me like a baby. For fucks sake, I’m older than both of you.”

Michael took a deep breath as he looked up at them. He studied their faces for any type of disagreement or disappointment. Yet, he found nothing. They looked shocked. Gavin’s face softened and he pressed a kiss to Michael’s head. Jeremy squeezed his shoulder slightly. Michael was confused by their comforting actions.

“Michael you should’ve just told us,” Jeremy spoke with Gavin nodding in agreement. “We would do anything to help, you know? And I… I get that. I get how you feel.”

Michael sighed. He leaned into the two who were immediately wrapping arms around him. It felt nice that they were so caring. He felt another kiss to his forehead and he knew it was Gavin. A pair of strong arms around his waist that belonged to Jeremy. This was good. This was home. Michael relaxed into this moment. Suddenly, everything bad melted away. All that mattered was his two boys who cared about him.

“We’ll get you out there,” Gavin’s voice spoke. A soft tone that made Michael smiled slightly. “We’ll get you back to work. Fix you up nicely.”

Michael knew then that everything was going to be okay. He wasn’t going to go crazy. His boys would keep him sane. They were watching out for him.

“I love you guys so much,” Michael said, voice muffled against Jeremy’s shoulder.

“We love you too, Michael,” they said almost in unison. Michael could practically hear the smiles on their faces.

Then he felt his chin lifted away. Each stole a quick, but meaningful kiss from him. Michael knew exactly what they were doing. He mumbled out something about them being sweet before pulling them close again. It was going to be _okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. The last chapter. A sweet but kind one. I hope you guys enjoyed and sorry it was so delayed!


End file.
